Leurs âmes dans les notes
by Diane.Y
Summary: Et Lily est revenue. Entièrement, totalement. Dans son essence de vitalité. Elle a pris la guitare, Hugo s'est assis au piano et ils ont joué, et elle a chanté son cœur et ses larmes et ses espoirs et sa joie et elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que ce deux octobre, jour de leurs dix ans.


Lorsque Ginny et Harry ont annoncé aux garçons qu'une petite sœur allait bientôt compléter leur petite famille, ni Albus ni son grand frère James n'ont vraiment compris ce que ça impliquait. Parce que James avait Roxanne et Albus avait Rose et qu'ils étaient déjà beaucoup de petits quand ils allaient chez Mamie Molly. Pourtant, ils ont fait comme Papa leur avait demandé : ils ont essayé d'être gentils avec Maman et ont parfois parlé à son gros ventre tout rond.

Quand elle est née, ils n'ont pas vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde se pressait autour du berceau où le bébé dormait. Mais au moins, ils ont été contents du prénom de leur petite-sœur… parce que Lily c'est bien plus facile à prononcer que Albus ou James.

Et puis quand Lily a gazouillé ses premiers mots en leur faisant un grand sourire, ils ont été émerveillés à leur tour, parce que ses babillements sonnaient comme des mélodies et son rire comme un chant d'oiseau. Et quand elle a été capable de marcher correctement, elle les a suivis partout et ils lui ont montré le chemin en lui tenant la main. C'était leur petite merveille de petite sœur. Cette petite fille dont le rire résonne et les cheveux flamboient.

C'était la préférée de tous les cousins Weasley, parce qu'elle était vivante, parce qu'elle était joueuse, parce qu'elle était rusée et courageuse. Parce qu'elle savait faire céder les parents. Parce qu'elle était vraiment belle. Et parce qu'avec Hugo elle est la plus petite et qu'on leur avait dit de veiller sur eux.

Hugo et elle aussi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, d'amitié, d'affection sans limites. Parce qu'Hugo, c'est un peu son contraire. C'est le petit garçon calme, celui qui pense, qui analyse, qui suppose, qui réfléchit. C'est le petit garçon un peu trop sage pour son âge, celui qui aurait sauté plusieurs classes s'il n'avait pas été un sorcier. Hugo ce n'était jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'était l'amour, la gentillesse, la vérité. Et elle, c'était cette boule de feu qui éclairait son cœur, qui le prenait par la main, par le bras, qui le tirait vers les autres. Qui l'entrainait dans une danse sur une musique imaginaire. Elle c'est le rayon de soleil, c'est l'enfance, c'est la joie, c'est la bêtise qui le ramène à l'insouciance. Elle c'est son amie, sa cousine, sa jumelle, lui, c'est son ange-gardien.

Et puis ils ont tous grandi les plus grands sont partis, les uns après les autres pour Poudlard, et c'est elle qu'ils serraient le plus longtemps dans leurs bras, comme pour capturer un peu de son soleil. Teddy puis Victoire. Puis Dominique et Molly. Puis Fred, Roxanne et James. Et puis Lucy et enfin Albus et Rose. Elle ne pleurait pas, eux versaient toujours quelques larmes. Elle agitait sa main et leur faisait un grand sourire et ses yeux leur disaient de vivre, de s'amuser, de rire pour elle. Et quand Albus et Rose sont partis, elle a attendu que le train soit loin, très loin pour serrer Hugo fort dans ses bras, à lui briser les os. Mais il l'a laissée faire.

Puis on s'est dit à ce soir, parce que c'est un peu comme une tradition, de venir tous chez Papy Arthur et Mamie Molly le 1er septembre. On se raconte toujours les mêmes histoires et on est nostalgique et les enfants font du bruit pour masquer l'absence des plus grands. On s'étale sur les canapés et on s'amuse de toute la place qu'on a enfin pour nous. Et puis on procède à la cérémonie très officielle du fauteuil qui revient toujours au plus grand des enfants du Terrier : Il a été à Teddy, à Victoire puis Dom et enfin à James mais depuis, personne n'a osé le remplacer. Parce que depuis Dom, ça a été son fauteuil. Le fauteuil de James. James qui veille sur eux tous, qui les rassure, qui les rappelle à l'ordre, qui les titille, qui les protège, qui les aime.

Cette année cependant, les enfants ont été silencieux. Hugo et Lily n'ont pas osé s'asseoir sur les trop grands canapés et pour le fauteuil, il n'y avait de toute façon pas de plus âgé ils sont à égalité, ils sont deux à être les ainés du Terrier, ils sont ces jumeaux de cœur et presque de naissance. Alors ils ont juste pris une couverture et se sont assis sur le gros tapis, au pied du fauteuil, celui près de la cheminée. _Son_ fauteuil. Et puis Lily a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Hugo, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Et elle s'est mise à chanter, pour vaincre le silence et Hugo l'a bercée.

Pendant les deux ans qu'elle aurait dû passer toute seule chez elle, sans au moins un de ses frères pour lui tenir compagnie, Lily n'a été qu'une nuit la seule enfant dans la maison. Elle a cauchemardé, elle a fait une crise de panique, elle a eu peur de mourir. Parce que elle a toujours été entourée, parce que sa famille, ses frères, ses cousins, Hugo, c'est eux qui la faisaient vivre et rayonner. Alors cette nuit-là, elle a eu peur de disparaitre, d'arrêter d'exister. Et pendant les deux ans qui ont suivis, sans que quiconque n'ait le cœur de les en empêcher, Hugo et elle ne se sont pas quittés. Elle dormait chez lui, il venait chez elle ou ils allaient tous deux chez Mamie Molly. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

Elle avait juste parfois, les yeux qui se perdaient dans ses souvenirs, sur des photos, le sourire qui se fanait. Et alors dans ces moments, Hugo prenait sa main et il entonnait une mélodie et elle le complétait. Et ils ont commencé à chercher des paroles, à écrire des chansons. Et Lily a recommencé à rire, à courir, à danser Alors pour leur anniversaire, leurs parents leur ont offert un piano et une guitare enchantés. Parce que Lily leur avait vraiment manqué.

Et Lily est revenue. Entièrement, totalement. Dans son essence de vitalité. Elle a pris la guitare, Hugo s'est assis au piano et elle a joué, et elle a chanté son cœur et ses larmes et ses espoirs et sa joie et elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que ce deux octobre, jour de leurs dix ans. Parce qu'elle renaissait.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Quand James, Albus et tous les autres sont rentrés pour les vacances de Noël, que Lily revoyait ses frères après quatre mois de silence, ses yeux brillaient. Elle était radieuse. Elle était heureuse. Elle était complète. Et ses frères l'ont serrée, à l'en étouffer parce que leur petite sœur leur avait manqué. Et puis elle a été entourée de nombreux bras, elle a été embrassée une dizaine de fois. Pourtant, c'est dans les yeux de Hugo que son regard était fixé. Un regard dont l'intensité aurait été difficile à supporter pour quelqu'un de non initié à l'amour.

Et puis les jours, les semaines, les mois, les saisons sont passés. Et la musique ne fut pas abandonnée. Elle continua à les accompagner, comme une mélodie en arrière-plan qui chasse les silences et le manque.

En hiver, ils établissaient leurs quartiers au coin du feu du Terrier, là où tout avait commencé. Tantôt Lily tantôt Hugo grattaient la guitare, et puis Lily fredonnait, invariablement. Mamie Molly les écoutaient en tricotant et leur faisait de bons chocolats chaud qu'ils dégustaient avec de grosses moustaches de chocolat. Et puis ils allaient se balader dans la neige et Lily chantait, riait, et sautait sur Hugo pour les faire basculer tous les deux dans le champ enneigé. Elle lui apprenait à dessiner un ange et prenait les commandes de la construction d'un bonhomme de neige. Et c'était simple et elle était heureuse, et Hugo était toujours aussi calme à 11 ans qu'à 9.

L'été qui précéda leur entrée à Poudlard, James les surprit à jouer, à chanter… Il est resté immobile pendant longtemps. Parce qu'il était impossible que sa petite sœur ait une pareille voix. Il était impossible que Hugo et elle soient à ce point en symbiose. Il était impossible que l'air s'intensifie, vibre de _sentiments_. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était leurs âmes qui s'échappaient à travers ces notes. Celle trop sage de Hugo, celle d'amour de Lily. Et il est resté là, émerveillé de l'alchimie de ces jumeaux de cœur. Parce que le temps de cette chanson espionnée, infinie, improvisée, entonnée délicatement, doucement, magnifiquement dans le coin du jardin près de l'étang, James a tout oublié. Alors peu à peu, toute la famille a été envoyée pour les chercher, pour leur dire de venir diner, mais aucun d'eux n'est revenu. Et quand Lily a remarqué leur présence, celle des parents, des cousins, de Molly et d'Arthur, au grand complet, elle leur a fait un grand sourire et leur a simplement recommandé de ne pas rester debout, comme cela, comme des piquets, mais de prendre place pour qu'eux aussi puissent accompagner la guitare logée dans les fins doigts de Hugo. Et elle a proposé que puisqu'Hugo et elle iraient bientôt pour la première fois à Poudlard, ils pourraient peut-être chanter ensemble l'hymne du plus magique des châteaux magiques… Et quand sa voix s'est jointe à celle de sa famille, elle resplendissait.

* * *

Alors cette Lily vivait depuis un petit bout de temps dans ma tête et puis aujourd'hui elle a été particulièrement insistante alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de raconter un peu de son histoire... histoire qu'elle se calme, voyez-vous ? seulement pour me récompenser (oui oui, elle est super gentille ;), elle m'a envoyé des des flashs de ce qu'elle allait devenir... Et le problème est que je l'adore déjà... Bref, pour me défaire de sa petite voix sur mes épaules, je pense que je serai obligée d'écrire une petite suite à ce chapitre... J'attendrai cependant que mon ordinateur se soit un peu refroidi parce que là il chauffe plus qu'un radiateur :D

Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie par avance les reviewers anonymes que j'adore (ouii oui ouiiiii) mais qu'il m'est impossible de remercier individuellement malheureusement :( Donc merci à vous, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Quant aux autres, vous connaissez la procédure, j'adore discuter avec vous de vos remarques et critiques... Bonnes ou mauvaises ! Alors merci à vous aussi !

A trèèès bientôt j'espère !

Diane


End file.
